


Gray Area

by notesfromjasey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - BDSM, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Protective Thor, Sexual Slavery, Slave Loki (Marvel), femme Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notesfromjasey/pseuds/notesfromjasey
Summary: Thor has departed from Midgard to return to Asgard in light of Odin’s passing. Unaware of Hela’s existence, Thor begins to search for a partner to extend his blood line.  Hastily, Thor agrees to partake in an ancient tradition of the nine realms, where female offers are made to Asgard’s ruler - first to serve as a personal slave, and then to rule alongside Thor.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for reading.   
> I was inspired to write this because I saw a fic that I won't name approach this same slavery theme, and I thought it deserved better treatment with a fuckton more word count. Although I won't claim that mine is superior, I'm definitely devoting a lot of blood, sweat and tears to this fic to make it one of my best. Let me know what you think. Not sure how many chapters there will be yet, but I'm not going to abandon this one.

Rising from the steaming water, Thor decided to let himself air dry so that he could stall his entrance as long as possible. He was not proud of his recent decision, and for a moment considered blowing the whole thing off at the last minute. He shook his head, scrunching his eyes closed. He was probably thinking way too much. Yes, it was important that he should find a consort, but he regretted being this hasty about it. But really, there was no point in beating himself up about it now. He had made his choice, and at the center of it, he was only thinking of the best thing to do for his kingdom. He supposed, too late, that he could have waited on this matter.   
Finally dressed, Thor took his time heading to the courtroom, where the whole obscene thing was to take place. Enthusiastic greetings came at him from all directions, but Thor took little pains to return them. He wanted to seem all business. It wasn’t that he was excited for the event - he was honestly horribly embarrassed. But a king couldn’t show such petty emotions. Taking his place, Thor made himself relax and chat with his court, pretending that it was just another day of attending to the slightly boring affairs of Asgard’s imperfect kingdom.   
“You know,” Thor heard someone whisper, “I heard that a Jotun is coming. Yes. I swear.”  
Thor felt his stomach drop at this wild claim. Issues with Jotunheim had been more or less resolved some time ago, but the name still brought a feeling of defensive dread. Fighter’s instinct, he supposed. But the thought of having to copulate with one of their kind almost made his skin crawl with sheer reluctance. The small audience of nobles that had gathered around starting mumbling excitedly to each other as the court doors opened, revealing a steady train of important looking men and women trailing in. Thor remained in a relaxed position as they entered, only straightening himself to get a look at the living gifts that each representative had to offer.   
They were all pretty, for the most part. Thor couldn’t help feeling like some kind of monster as he observed that these girls in front of him looked scared for their lives as they gazed upon him. As if, instead of coming here for the chance to be Asgard’s queen, they were being chosen for a bloody sacrifice. The fear in their faces was unmistakable, and it curbed any desire that Thor could have possibly felt.  
One by one, they were introduced to Thor, who looked upon them curiously but with caution. Yes, pretty faces, but they may as well have been as intriguing as the practice dummies that were used for sparring in the training quarters. The representatives from each of the realms recited lengthy lists about why their candidate was the best one for the king of Asgard, and how blind anyone would be not to choose their fine specimens. Thor quickly began to realize why this ridiculous ‘tradition’ was so outdated, and why it hadn’t been practiced for more than a millenia. The women before him stood lined up like prisoners, all that they seemed to be missing were their chains and shackles.It all became almost too much to stand before the last offer was produced, and this time they hailed from Jotunheim.   
Thor gulped.   
A wave of icy air flew in the courtroom, and Thor bristled not only from the cold but from the uncertainty. The Jotun said nothing, but merely bowed as he made way for Jotunheim’s offering.   
Confusion came before anything else. What Thor saw was not a person, not a person at all, but rather a formation of crystal points that seemed to be housing something. It was built on a foundation that was intricately carved with languages and images that Thor couldn’t make out, carried by muscular Jotun warriors that were striped with war paint. The room had long ago become quiet as death, but Thor felt the entire room hold their breath as the crystal tomb was lowered onto the ground, and glowed faintly. Still, the Jotun representative said nothing as the crystal points glowed ever brighter. Thor suddenly returned to his senses and decided to ready his hand to call out for Mjolnir at a moment’s notice. This didn’t look like normal procedure. If, after all this time, Jotunheim had plans to initiate an attack on Asgard, Thor would make sure it would be the last time.  
The crystals now glowed so radiantly that they soon disappeared into clear light, revealing a figure that had risen halfway, as if awakening from sleep. A faint mist of snow had begun filling the room.   
“Your Majesty,” The Jotun finally uttered, “Our only liege to offer…” The figure emerging from the disappearing crystals seemed to be dressed in all white, Thor was unable to discern if the outfit was a robe or a dress. The occupant had shoulder length hair that was as black as the reaches of death. The offering’s face appeared sleek and feline, but had inner strength that was singular to a man’s. The jaw was clean cut, but was still soft as a female’s.   
Thor’s heart beat nervously.   
“Our Majesty, Loki.”  
And thus, Loki was fully revealed.   
A man. Loki was a man. Although there was no denying that, Loki was a particularly beautiful man at that. Slender and fragile. Attractive and quiet. Could have easily passed for a handsome female if one had only spared a glance.   
Thor should have been morbidly insulted at this move. He knew he should have ordered the whole lot of Jotunn out of his throne room, and have them severely punished for trying to insult the king of Asgard. This couldn’t have been interpreted by the rational mind as anything other than an attempt at ending the Odinson lineage for good. Despite all this, Thor found himself unable to look away.  
He didn’t expel the Jotunn from the room. Instead, he watched as Loki made his way to the edge of the foundation that he arrived on and sat on the edge of it, hands at either side of him, and his dress shining like the moon - all silver and softness. The loose sleeves draped around his shoulders like a gust of wind. His eyes were an unusual emerald green, and from what Thor could make out, his muscles were faint, but obvious if you were looking for them. Thor looked to the Jotunn beside Loki, and saw the dead serious expressions that each of them had. This wasn’t a joke, this wasn’t a sham, it was honest and genuine.   
“Your Majesty, you cannot possibly allow this-”  
“Silence,” Thor commanded the advisor that stood by his side.   
At this, the faintest blush settled over Loki’s face. About as vibrant as the edge of a cherry blossom.  
Thor’s heart constricted.  
Convulsed.  
And, oh, how it rapidly, warmly beat at the sight.  
Thor’s strength was seconds away from completely draining out of him, but he quickly said, “My decision has been made. Loki of Jotunheim, I have selected you. All others are permitted to take their leave at once.”  
Mumbles and random shouts of outrage sounded out, but Thor paid them no mind. They wouldn’t dare cause any amount of significant chaos in his courtroom, lest they wanted to end up in prison. They all respected him so much that insinuating a revolt over a matter like this would never come to pass.   
Thor’s advisors were speechless. The guards looked hideously awkward. Thor refused to look at any of them. Clearly, they had not heard Thor’s command.   
“All others are to leave at once!” Thor shouted, throwing his hand out to his side, his cape giving way to the gust of air. That was all it took for the courtroom to empty out, the people’s faces not showing anger or resentment but hasty embarrassment. Even the Jotunn obeyed without a word, or an angered look. It seemed to be an eternity before the courtroom had finally cleared, save for Loki.  
The courtroom door shut with a soft boom. Thor approached his prize clumsily, instantly losing his usual confident grace. Coming closer, he saw that Loki’s hair was a little longer than shoulder length, it surely reached at least the middle of his shoulder blades.   
That beautiful tinge on Loki’s face remained, and Thor almost knelt to his knees to take Loki’s hand in his and kiss it tenderly.   
“You needn’t send everyone away just to meet me,” Loki mumbled, not looking Thor in the eye. Strands of his raven hair slipped over his shoulder. Deadly little lines of fresh ink lying on top of frosty, porcelain skin.   
“Not that it isn’t pleasing,” Thor started, “but why are you wearing this?” He took the wispy sleeves of Loki’s dress between his rough fingertips.   
“I like it,” Loki answered shyly.   
“Go on,” Thor pressed, answering in a breath, letting his fingers trail over any section of the material he pleased. This distracted Loki.  
“I… simply enjoy the benefits of both sexes. Strictly following in either fashion doesn’t suit me. My people accept it.”  
Thor dared to take a small section of Loki’s hair in his hands. “Loki,” he said, hoping his voice didn’t waver, “you do know what it is that you’ve come here to do.”  
“...To offer myself to the kind King of Asgard, Thor Odinson,” Loki began, rising his hand to meet Thor’s. They intertwined. Swiftly. Effortlessly. “...to become your-”   
“Don’t-”  
“-slave.”   
Thor’s eyes widened. So unafraid, so unflinching.   
“To prove myself a worthy consort,” Loki continued, lightly keeping a hold of Thor’s hand. “So, one day, we will rule side by side.”


	2. Initiation - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I really want to say is WOW. Thank you guys so much for the love! I hope you enjoy, next chapter coming soon! And sorry, but not sorry. Couldn't resist dressing Loki up like that. ;)

It was no small wonder that Loki was such a prized being in Jotunheim. Usually Jotunn were adorned with skin as blue as glaciers. They were well worn and large, with broad stripes and other variants of tribal war paint littering their bodies. Their eyes were deep pits with a single light shining through. And here was Loki, frail and thin boned, pale as the stars, his eyes as lush as an emerald wrenched from deep within the earth.   
Thor kept his eyes trained on Loki as he was thoroughly examined by the palace medical practitioner. If anyone were to look to him at that moment, they would have been stunned by his intensity - it was just like anger. But it was only Loki’s examination that Thor was focused on. The practitioner continued the process, and it was only for the purpose of that Loki was now dressed in a simple muslin robe, the direct opposite of the outfit that he had been offered to Thor in. The robe could have flitted off of Loki’s body with a single breath, and Thor only took a moment to wonder why the practitioner had even bothered to cover Loki’s body at all. Thor noticed that his fingers were steadily trembling, so he switched positions in an effort to regain composure. Every now and again Loki turned to steal a glance at Thor, but always looked away after a sliver of a second when he realized that Thor was staring right at him each time. That faint blush of shyness always set something off in Thor’s insides, like a spark from flint to a dry bird’s nest. And how that fire burned, slowly and surely.   
They continued playing this silly game. Loki would look back, Thor would maintain his gaze - and Loki’s cheeks accumulated a steady increase of color each time. Each went from displaying nervous expressions to easy ones, ones lit up from behind with laughter and curiosity.   
“Your majesty, all is well. His vitals are perfect. And are you sure that he’s Jotunn, because-”  
“Yes, he is. Now, if everything is well accounted for, you may take your leave. Oh no, please don’t look at me like that. You know I’ve had an eventful day. I’ll be seeing you.”   
“Yes, your majesty,” the practitioner mumbled, turning and packing away his simple medical supplies. Once he had gone, Thor stood up from his seat and immediately went to Loki, and found himself at a loss for words, when just seconds before he had been brimming with them. _Leave us. Leave us. Why are you touching him like that? He is my slave, and yet I see you touching him thus without my explicit permission. You’re forgetting that he is also royalty…_  
“My king?” Loki whispered, looking up at Thor. My King. Thor froze, finding himself unable to meet Loki’s eyes directly. His voice was like a whisper crafted from midnight - innocent, yet full of the price that was paid to lose it. Thor completely forgot what he intended to say to the beautiful Jotunn, and scrambled for something sensible to utter.  
“My apologies for that ridiculous question my practitioner asked. I’ll see to it that he is properly punished for his impudence-”   
“No, my liege. There is no need. I would have asked that as well if I had been him. I don’t look the part,” Loki admitted, smiling rather sadly.   
Thor wouldn’t - couldn’t - stand for this. He took Loki’s face in his hands faster than he realized. “Nobody has a right to question you thus. You…” Thor gulped. _You are mine now._ He omitted that bit. “Whoever sees fit to insult you, now insults me.”  
“You’re forgetting,” Loki answered, not moving away from Thor’s closeness. “I’m not in my home anymore. I cannot command respect.”   
“Then I will command it for you.”  
“I serve you, my king. Not the other way around.”  
“I _am_ your king, and I demand that you receive the respect that I do from my people.”   
Loki simply kept his sad stare, saying nothing. Thor watched, enchanted, as Loki’s skin began to shimmer in the light, turning from pale to a slight icy blue - not the deep azure of his people, but stunning nonetheless. Pale stripes appeared on his shoulders and his face, thin and weaving together into an intricate pattern that was unique to his kind.  
Thor couldn’t stop himself. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered, gently running his fingers through Loki’s hair, not reacting to the cold air that was radiating off of him.  
“There’s no need to flatter me.”  
“And why the hell would you expect me to lie to you?” Thor asked, his voice desperate in his honesty.   
“And why wouldn’t you? Must I tell you again that I am here to serve _you?_ You’re the King of Asgard, in case you’ve forgotten in such a short time.”   
Thor brushed off the weak muslin that was covering Loki’s body, and it wafted to the ground around his feet. It was killing him to not touch every softly defined muscle, every slight curve that made up Loki’s body. If Thor had not stepped back just a few inches to keep himself from doing so, he would have heard Loki’s nervous, tiny gasp.   
“...You see. You see now why I couldn’t possibly receive your people’s respect.”  
“No,” Thor answered stubbornly. He knew his voice wavered. He was quick to mend the slip. “As your King-” Thor took a hold of the hair above the nape of Loki’s neck, gripping it with a force that he didn’t expect. The action sent a shockwave of desire straight to where it counted.   
“I command that you never question my stance on this matter ever again.” If he stopped now, Thor knew that he wouldn’t have the balls to use his power over Loki like this any time soon. He brought himself closer to his slave, so lithe and arresting, and touched their foreheads together, spreading his legs apart and making their eyes meet. Thor didn’t loosen his grip on Loki one bit, and in a burst of confidence, pressed his twitching, aching erection against Loki’s own. The gentle friction was enough to make Thor groan in the back of this throat.   
“Yes King,” Loki breathed quickly, the both of them trembling without realizing it.   
“Now,” Thor whispered, finding a pool of bravery inside himself that wielded Loki as if he had served him for centuries, “I’ll be expecting to find you in my chambers before I return there. And there we’ll begin your official initiation. You’ve been deemed healthy to serve, as I knew you would be,” Thor said lowly, cupping the side of Loki’s face. That same cherry blossom blush painted Loki’s features as he leaned into Thor’s hand, letting his eyes flutter shut.   
“...and I will be treating you as such,” Thor concluded, reluctantly stepping away from his Jotunn Prince. Loki’s skin shimmered again as it reverted back to its former state. The soft thought of leaning towards Loki to kiss him goodbye struck Thor’s mind in a desperate rush, but Thor convinced himself not to act upon it. The time was not yet right - and as much as Thor felt crazed with desire, he felt that if he let himself go completely now, Loki would find some means to… run away. Leave him. Afraid and unsure. Really, what was there to stop him from breaking off the whole arrangement and heading straight back to Jotunheim? It wasn’t like this ancient tradition had any sort of binding power to it.   
Quickly, Thor called for a member of the palace staff to come and fetch Loki to lead him to the baths, breaking the spell that was being held between them. Thor was sure that the speck of doubt he felt would be showing on his face, and he hadn’t wished Loki to see him that way.   
“Make sure that he is properly adorned,” Thor instructed his servant, specifying what he meant in a whisper that Loki wasn’t meant to hear. The day was almost over, and Thor was eager for it to be done, but prefatory matters came first. His servant took Loki to the doorway, and Thor left on the opposite side, barely allowing himself a glance as Loki passed. 

-

The baths were even grander than his own had been in Jotunheim, much to Loki’s surprise. Multiple pools of steaming, running water were dotted around the encompassing room with generosity. The whole place was carved out of white marble and quartz, and silver accents were cleverly placed. Thor’s servant, a peppy girl by the name of Ylva hurried Loki into the hot bath, and Loki winced as the hot water smarted him.   
“Oh, you’ll be alright,” Ylva dismissed, nonetheless helping Loki ease into the bath. Settling in, Loki’s eyebrows knitted together as he saw an array of purple flowers and pale, broad leaves floating on the water’s surface. Looking down, he saw that some had sank to the bottom as well.  
“It’s just a bit of lavender and sage. I’m sure you have that in your home world, don’t you? His Majesty requested that I put you in it, it’s a special bath I make. And a few other secret ingredients that’ll make your skin softer than a babe’s ass,” Ylva said as she left Loki a pile of fluffy white towels at his side. “I can see that you’re perfectly able to cleanse yourself, so I’ll be fetching your garments. Now, don’t be too long. From what I understand, his Majesty requested that you be back in his chambers by a bit past nightfall.” Ylva left, and Loki was slightly glad for it. He needed a few moments to collect the wild, racing thoughts in his head. The lovely smell wafted around him, and gave him a small sense of luxury. He couldn’t make out what exactly the ‘secret ingredients’ all were, but he was sure that he was picking up the scent of warm amber honey. His stomach kept nervously doing flips as his mind insisted that Thor was waiting around any dark corner, but he let his muscles relax, calmly soaking. He curled up, holding his knees to his chest as he shut his eyes and ran the water through his hair. Before this whole process began, he was sure that it would more than likely be a disaster that would end up killing him. A Jotunn who had let himself become defenseless in Asgard.   
Really, anything would have been better than staying another moment in Jotunheim. Attempts on his life were not uncommon, and his palace staff were growing restless. They were running out of options. In hearing about this scandalous tradition that was to take place in the King of Asgard’s favor, Loki knew that he wanted to take advantage of it. It would be better to die far away from where his corpse would be torn to shreds than where he at least had a chance to become something better, to earn a safer living. But even then, it was hard to convince himself that he could belong anywhere - that there could be somewhere he could go and not be hated or looked upon with distrust and contempt.   
Which was what made Thor’s determination to make that become a reality so amazing. Thor meant every word he said - Loki knew that - but at the same time, it was much too good to be true. An Asgardian, much less a son of Odin, wouldn’t be caught dead trying to make a Jotunn feel at home. No matter what the circumstances were.   
But it was agony to refuse Thor to his face. Loki wanted to admit that he believed him, wanted to shout it from the highest point in the palace. But as soon as he did, Loki knew it would all be ripped away from him in the next breath he took. And then, only then, would the great magnitude of the realization of how much of a fool he had been to believe Thor would come crashing down upon him. A fool to believe that he belonged somewhere. A fool to believe that he could be truly loved.   
“Hello? You deaf or something? You better get out of that bath. Here, I’ve got your… clothes.”  
Ylva’s voice startled Loki out of his thoughts, making him start.   
“Thank you,” he barely mumbled, turning to see what Ylva had brought him.   
It was a lavish array of pearl white ruffles, generously gathered up at the back of a similar colored corset that boasted streams of sheer ribbons on either side. Smaller, even more transparent ribbons hung at the front of the corset, meant for a hope of concealment, but even that was laughable.  
It was gorgeous. It was embarrassing just to look at. It would be heaven to present himself to Thor in such an outfit, but it was so provocative that Loki wasn’t sure that he could look Thor in the eye while he was wearing it. Ylva’s impatience prompted him to rise out of the pampering bath, dry himself, and hurriedly put on the corset. It was necessary to do so with Ylva’s assistance, much to Loki’s embarrassment.   
“Beautiful!” Ylva forced out in a frantic note, trying to mask her own nerves. Before either of them had time to think, Ylva rushed Loki to the doorway, babbling along while leading him to Thor’s chambers. From what Loki could make out, she was trying to get him to memorize the way there. That wouldn’t be possible at the speed she was going. Loki was grateful for the low light of the halls - he could do with as little exposure as possible.   
“Here we are. Let you in now,” Ylva whispered, pushing open the door to reveal Thor’s chambers. She shut the door without another word once he had gotten inside.   
Alone. All that was left to do was wait for Thor’s arrival.  
Loki used this time to absorb his surroundings. Thor’s bed was large, no doubt about that, but so simple for the King of Asgard. A few layers of sheets and furs for warmth, two large pillows. The room was manly and minimalistic. Accents of gold were spread around, but they weren’t attention grabbing. A small indoor waterfall off to the side provided some calm background noise. Loki approached the bed, but froze as the door slowly opened.


	3. Initiation - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm sorry about the slight delay. I was really sick and dealing with some medical issues. But, chapter 3 is finally here! Chapter 4 should be out sooner. Oh, these two lovebirds....  
> So sorry about the corny Shakespeare reference. But I really do love that line, haha.

Thor’s heart stopped.  
It beat hard. Then, it beat even harder.  
It was hammering in his chest at the sight of Loki, radiant and stunning, standing there in his chambers so scantily dressed.  
The corset was perfect. It framed Loki as the beautiful renaissance art work that he was.There wasn’t a creature in any of the Nine Realms that was more divine than he.  
“King-” Loki started, his voice quiet, but he never got a chance to finish his sentence. Slamming the door, Thor had wordlessly taken a few short strides towards his Jotunn beauty and inelegantly crashed their mouths together. Thor kissed his slave with desperate need, and the bonfire of his insatiable lust had gasoline thrown on it every time Loki moaned, kissed him back, and pressed his tongue against Thor’s. Thor broke their fiery connection only to harshly claw at the ribbons that kept Loki’s corset together. Soon they began a totally disorganized, conjoined effort to undo the ribbons, but Thor lost his patience within an instant, and tore them apart with his bare hands. Loki whimpered and breathed out helpless gasps of “My King,” “Master,” “ _Thor,_ ” all of them jumbled and senseless as Thor urgently let his hands feast upon the canvas of Loki’s body. Thor could hardly believe that he had been holding himself back from this for an agonizing two days. The sound of Loki calling for him as he caressed his body drove him past the point of insanity, and led him to hoist Loki up into his arms, guiding Loki’s legs to wrap around his waist. They kissed feverishly and Thor soon had Loki lying on his bed, and he began to undress himself with lightning speed. He held his cape in his hands and stared at Loki, both of them panting softly.  
“Your hands,” Thor said, pulling his cape into a thin horizontal line.  
Stunned, Loki pressed his wrists together and held them out to Thor, blushing that same color that Thor could barely handle. Thor wasted no time in tying those thin wrists together, and as soon as he was finished, he pinned them down above his Jotunn’s head.  
Beautifully exposed. Every inch of his body so gorgeous, and begging to be touched. Already his cock was hard and twitching, and Thor felt pure desire cloud over his rational mind. Still keeping a firm grip on his slave’s wrists, he trailed his fingers down Loki’s chest until he reached what he sought, and stroked his slit with his thumb slowly. He was leaking quite a bit. It came away on Thor’s thumb viscous and slick. Covering his fingertips sufficiently, Thor dipped them into Loki’s hot little mouth without hesitation. Loki moaned as he tasted himself, making tiny sounds of embarrassment as he did so.  
“Go on. Yes, that’s right. Taste yourself,” Thor rasped, unable to resist the urge to curl his fingers in Loki’s mouth ever so slightly, and dip them in further.  
“Yes. Show me how you suck. Show me,” Thor continued, releasing his hand that held Loki’s wrists and wrapping it around his slave’s neck gently, only cutting the airway just so on the sides.  
To show Loki who he belonged to.  
Loki obediently sucked and tasted himself on Thor’s fingers, moaning and squirming beneath Thor who pinned him down underneath his weight. The bitter taste, Thor presumed, made little difference to Loki, since his hips were gently bucking beneath him and his eyes were trained on Thor’s.  
The King of Asgard withdrew his fingers. “Speak. Tell me what it is that you want.”  
“You, Master,” Loki breathed out, squirming deliciously once again.  
“Loki,” Thor panted, pushing Loki further back and settling himself between his legs. “You must know that you already drive me mad enough. Do not call me by… that name. Not yet. Otherwise, I fear that I won’t be able to control myself.” Thor drove his point home by kissing Loki tenderly, moving his hand down Loki’s soft thigh. He wished that he could immortalize this feeling of caressing his slave’s beautiful body, the sweet taste of Loki against his lips.  
Loki waited a moment to speak as Thor touched him thus. “You asked me what it is that I want,” Loki began. “And I don’t want you to hold back. I don’t want you to control yourself.”  
-  
It was almost as if Thor was under a spell as he positioned Loki’s legs to rest on his shoulders.  
Loki’s heart pounded. “I want you to lose every ounce of control you have. I am your slave, act like it, use me like it, _I want my master to use me,_ ” Loki begged.  
He felt Thor press his stiff, thick cock against his entrance. He gasped slightly.  
“Forgive me,” Thor whispered, before possessing what was his. First, it was white hot pain, but as soon as it had come, it just as quickly gave way to shameful pleasure. Thor’s composure proved to be very fragile. He was steadily pumping, every other thrust a deep and unforgiving one. Thor cursed lowly, not holding back his crazed, animal like growls.  
Loki’s head was spinning. It was impossible to think that the world extended past the two of them and the bed they made love on, impossible to conceive how Loki had lived so long in Thor’s presence without this sensation.  
“My King,” Loki gasped, letting himself accept the frightening yet glorious mixture of pain and pleasure. It was an intoxicating sight to see - Thor using him so roughly. His warm, sun tinted skin was becoming flushed, and Loki could see a thin layer of sweat shining on his chest and his forehead.  
“Tell me that you belong to me,” Thor unexpectedly spoke. His words were rushed and slurred by his heavy breaths. As he asked this, Thor thrusted into Loki quite hard, and Loki found himself unable to answer quickly enough.  
“I said,” Thor panted, fucking Loki even faster. “Tell me that you are mine, and only mine.”  
“I’m yours,” Loki breathed, gasping and whimpering as Thor continued to drive himself into him. “I’m yours, I-I belong to you, only you-”  
“And tell me you’re my filthy whore.”  
A shiver of arousal burned up Loki’s spine, and Thor pounded him mercilessly as Loki followed Thor’s orders. Thor moaned out Loki’s name as he came hard inside him, growling and holding Loki’s body as closely as possible, and it was enough to make the King’s salve reach his own climax.  
“Thor,” Loki breathed, holding onto him tightly and letting his body accept the electric phases of orgasm. Their bodies were slightly sticky, and Thor gently pulled out, stroking Loki’s face as he did so.  
“You’re so beautiful,” Thor whispered, kissing Loki hungrily, as if he had not just claimed him.  
“You’re amazing,” Loki countered when he could. Thor kept their lips together, kissing him softly and slowly. It was as if Loki’s lips were nectar, and Thor needed every bit of it.  
“Damn them all,” Thor grumbled lowly, as he removed Loki’s binds.  
Slightly startled, Loki asked, “What troubles you?”  
“For not bringing you to me sooner,” Thor answered, as if it were too simple for words. Thor pulled Loki on top of him and held him closely, running his fingers through Loki’s hair.  
“My King,” Loki laughed, unsure, but letting himself sink into Thor’s arms. “You think too highly of me. Truly. I… I haven’t even-” Thor cut him off with a deep, commanding kiss.  
“Do not tell me what I should think,” Thor warned, looking into Loki’s eyes. “Tell me, why do you keep insisting that I should not give you the value that you deserve? I confess that I have acted too quickly with you-”  
“No, King,” Loki said, shaking his head a bit and now framing the side of Thor’s face with his hand. He felt his heart flutter from doing such a simple, profound action. “I wanted you to.”  
“ _Violent delights have violent ends,_ ” Thor whispered. “You've heard that, haven’t you?”  
“ _And in their triumph die, like fire and powder, which,_ ” Loki recited, leaning forward to kiss Thor’s lips soft and slow. “... _as they kiss, consume._ ”  
Thor looked into Loki’s eyes as if he were drugged. He appeared delirious with love and the softest throes of desire.  
“You’re well read,” he mumbled, kissing Loki’s lips and then the corner of his jaw, making Loki tremble.  
“I’d hardly call that well read,” Loki laughed, trying to ignore the sweet, full pounding of his heart.  
Thor paused for a moment, studying Loki, and then smirked. No, no. He couldn't have caught that. Couldn't have noticed those embarrassing heart beats.  
“You know, most of my people think that I have no interest in scholarly things. Nothing apart from, say, fighting and training. War…”  
Feeling bold, Loki ghosted his fingers across the sharp contours of Thor’s muscles. He looked up into the King's eyes, and bit his lip gently.  
“Fascinating. I wonder why.” He smirked, and was proud of himself when he was able to push back the warmth that tried to flush his cheeks.  
Thor laughed and took Loki’s hand in his, and suddenly switched their positions.  
“You've got a sense of humor. I've always liked someone with a smart mouth,” Thor whispered, kissing Loki’s lips before moving on to his neck. Loki felt a warm chill spread from the site of Thor’s mouth, and a small moan escaped him. It was almost too much to stand. His heart kept thumping and threatening to burst, and it was hell to fight it. He was the slave to the King of Asgard. Nothing more. He was to exist to please him and serve him. Then, it extended to heartless political matters.  
This tradition was not based on love. It was crafted for the peace of Kingdoms.  
It was not long until Thor quested after the meaning behind Loki’s sudden silence. “Darling?” he uttered, making Loki look at him.  
_Darling._  
“Have I offended you?” Thor asked, his eyes wells of worry.  
“N-No,” Loki answered hurriedly, trying to mask his anguish behind a casual smile. Groping around for a distraction, Loki directed attention towards the heaped pile of clothes that lay on the floor at the foot of Thor’s spacious bed. “Just a shame that you gave me something so beautiful to wear, and now it’s in shreds,” Loki’s coy voice said. Thor smiled as if he had a particularly juicy secret, and went in for the kill again, kissing and sucking on Loki’s sensitive skin. “I must say that I prefer what I have here instead.” Loki allowed himself to surrender for just a moment, just one, not letting it reach into the space in his heart where he yearned for this feeling. “Although I did admire it greatly, myself. I'll miss it. However, I can always have another crafted for you, and more. You deserve nothing less than the finest,” Thor sighed, pulling Loki up so that he was sitting in his lap.  
Loki allowed himself to smile and laugh a little. “Really, my King. I serve _you_. There is no need to-”  
Thor suddenly placed another, highly arousing, firm grip on Loki’s hair and grabbed his ass with the other. Pulling back on Loki’s hair so that he would look up at him, Thor spoke in a growl. “Again, I find you questioning my opinion of you. On that fateful day I chose you to serve me. I would have hardly done so had I thought that you were not what you're worth. Now, if you truly serve me, as your King I command that you allow me to place the highest value upon you.” Thor’s warmth swirled on Loki’s skin, combining with his natural chill. The King tightened his grip on Loki as he made their lips touch. Thor’s kiss was unmistakably full of adoration, and as much as Loki’s doubt tried to interfere, it took less then a second for him to lose himself in the sweet, sweet feeling. Every inch of Loki’s skin begged for Thor to put his hands on it, begged for their bodies to be pressed even closer to each other. Even if this was all to be burned to ashes, Loki yearned to defy it all for as long as he could. 

-

The sheets had long been tossed off of the bed, and Thor didn’t mind, but he felt a nagging urge to cover Loki with something as he slept. Lust had taken over him once again, and they had made love hastily and feverishly once more. Exhausted, Loki had shut his eyes and curled his body around Thor’s, and drifted off. Even as he was resting, Thor thought that Loki was hopelessly, cruelly beautiful. He bit his lip as desire crept over him once again, and sang in his blood. If he had been drunk, perhaps, he would have kissed Loki until he was breathless, caressed every inch of his body, and things that if he dared think about too hard, he might actually carry out. Instead, Thor took hold of his thick cape that he had tied Loki’s wrists with earlier, fanned it out and draped it over his Jotunn beauty.  
Much to Thor’s relief, Loki didn’t stir one bit. Although the hour had grown very late, Thor found that he wasn’t the least bit ready to join Loki in sleep. He grew aware of the damp bed sheets beneath him, and of his clammy skin. Maybe he’d be able to relax more if he took a steaming hot bath. Rising from the bed, Thor made his way towards his own private baths inside his chambers, but looked back at Loki’s sleeping figure. Smiling, his heart fluttered as he realized he could easily, guiltlessly lean over and kiss Loki’s lips as a small farewell. As he slowly did so, Loki’s eyes opened half-way.  
_Oh, love._


	4. Synthesis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thanks for being patient again. Finals and my health slowed me down, but I'm much better now. On to chapter four! Also, sorry it's a bit shy of 2k, but I wanted to get this out asap.  
> Thanks loads for all the kudos and bookmarks. Chapter five coming soon.

“Thor,” Loki whispered, his eyes shutting again as he stirred and lifted his hands to rub his eyes.  
“I did not mean to wake you. Please, rest,” Thor answered, trailing his fingers through Loki’s silk smooth hair. Afraid to stimulate him much further, Thor left Loki with a soft smile and walked away towards his private bath. 

A selfish part of him kept begging to go and wake up his beautiful Jotunn so that he may join him in the baths, but Thor flicked the thought away as if it were a whining mosquito. Thor tried to let his worries dissolve away in the steam that wafted about the room. He already felt horrible enough for practically forcing himself upon Loki. When he had first seen him in the court that day, it was as if he had been drugged and was seeing things. Things that couldn’t possibly be real, things like the beautiful Jotunn prince.

Shame was kept at bay by the memories of Loki practically begging Thor to use him as he so desired. He could see it in Loki’s eyes, that look of longing and desire. It was all Thor had needed to claim Loki as his own. But Thor couldn’t shake the stone of dread in his stomach that had chipped off of the ghost of doubt that resided in that same look.  
Running the water through his hair, Thor tried to conclude that maybe that was just his imagination. Nothing but a trick of the light, merely caused by his impatient lust.  
_You think too highly of me._

Thor swallowed nervously. He didn’t want to admit it, but it made sense. Despite Thor’s efforts, Loki remained unconvinced of his standing. Overcome with a strange kind of grief, Thor slammed his fist against the bottom of the bath. The water only sloshed around. They had made love twice. Thor let himself go completely, had given all of himself. Exposed his feelings that he had tried fruitlessly to hide. And yet, Loki still doubted him?

Thor sighed, and made himself aware of the warm steam that floated against his skin that wasn’t submerged. Actions spoke louder than words. Perhaps all Thor needed to do was to continue to show his affection in the little things. Thor was more of a physical being, not particularly known for expressing his feelings in subtle ways. The Gods saw fit to gift Loki to him, it was no small wonder that they wished for something in exchange. If this was the price, Thor was more than willing to pay it. 

Hopelessly, Thor kept peering around the corner, hoping to see the slender figure that he so adored leaning around it. He saw no such thing, and after a dozen sorry attempts, he gave up and rose out of the bath, drying himself off. He wrapped the soft towel around his waist and exited back into his chambers, and his heart gave one solid beat as he saw Loki sitting straight up in bed, clutching Thor’s cape to his face. It only took a second for Loki to realize that Thor was there, and upon doing so, he let go of the crimson thing as if it were made of fire. His cheeks colored that same cherry blossom tint, and Thor felt his train of thought lose track and crash into smithereens.  
So adorable.

“What’s wrong?” Thor heard himself say, his voice deepening into a velvety, unfamiliar tone as he approached his slave. “There’s no need to hide anything from me.” Thor mounted himself on top of Loki quickly, pressing their hips together and grinding in slow, torturous circles. He had no time to feel appalled at his actions, the taste of freedom to do what he pleased was much too sweet to resist any longer.

“M-My King,” Loki stuttered, looking down at Thor’s muscular chest that hovered above his own. Still, that color on his cheeks remained, and it was enough to drive Thor to a delirious state of madness.

“Yes,” Thor whispered, tracing unintelligible patterns on Loki’s now icy blue skin. “I am your King. You know what that means, do you not?”  
Loki nodded, his eyes flicking everywhere around Thor’s body.  
“I want you to tell me,” Thor spoke, tugging on Loki’s raven hair. “When I ask you a question, you are always to answer me.”  
“I serve you,” Loki whispered, his eyes fluttering shut as Thor pulled harder, oh so slowly.  
“Yes,” Thor replied. “And what else? I want you to tell me everything. Tell me what it means to you to serve me.”

-

“I do what you want,” Loki found himself answer stupidly. But how could he form a more coherent thought when Thor towered over him, his eyes full of carnal hunger, drowning in a sudden realization of his role? “I long to please you, my master. Whatever you hunger for, I am to provide. My body is yours to use and command. I belong to only you- ah-” Loki cut off his sentence, moaning as Thor bit and kissed at his neck, at all of the sensitive spots he had discovered mere hours ago. Thor huffed out a pleased laugh in response. Loki felt himself crumble and dissolve underneath Thor’s urgent touch, and although he was fatigued, already he was more than willing to have his King take him again - harsh, unforgiving, brutal. 

“It’s no wonder that they call you silver tongued. You know exactly how to make me crave for you like no other,” Thor rasped, kissing Loki with a great show of need. Although his body ached in protest, Loki pushed himself to accept Thor at his entrance, but soon the pain hit a sharp spike, making him hitch his breath and whimper in discomfort. 

Thor stopped, looking Loki in his eyes. “Am I hurting you?” Thor asked, backing up a few inches.  
“No, I just-” Loki started, but knew it was useless to continue when Thor shook his head ever so slightly.  
“Why didn’t you stop me?” Thor asked, bringing Loki close in his arms.  
“Stop you? My King… with all due respect, you just had me tell you what my duty to you is,” Loki answered, meeting Thor’s serious gaze. He had to stop this now. If he let himself go any further, indulge anymore in Thor’s kindness, it would be no time at all before Loki fell for Thor completely. 

“I do not wish to harm you for my pleasure,” Thor protested, holding Loki’s hand in his.  
Although his heart beat from Thor’s gentle, intimate touch, Loki forced out, “Ah, but Master. Then it seems you are misunderstanding the point of my role as your slave.”  
“What are you getting at?” asked Thor incredulously, lifting up Loki’s chin.  
“Why should it matter if I suffer some mere discomfort if it pleases you?” Loki began, reaching for Thor’s cock, stroking it slowly. Thor groaned, tightening his grip on Loki’s hair again and tugging. 

“My King, I know that you are fully aware of the things you can do to me. I believe I know the things you want to do to me,” the Jotunn purred, working Thor’s cock until his breaths became heavier, shorter. “That doesn’t mean that I should,” Thor countered, trying to maintain his concentration. “What’s stopping you?” Loki whispered, releasing Thor and grabbing hold of his scarlet cape instead. Mimicking the moment from earlier, he pulled it into a tight line and offered it to Thor. Bind me.  
“No,” Thor rasped, pushing the cape away. 

“My King?”  
“I may be your Master, but what kind of Master would I be if I didn't see to it that you were taken care of first?” Thor asked, stroking the side of Loki’s face gingerly. “I wish more than anything to take you again,” Thor whispered, “but first, use the baths as you like. Refresh yourself,” Thor continued, pressing a chaste kiss to Loki’s cheek. “and then, you are to return to me.” 

A deep, warm shiver danced down Loki’s spine as Thor spoke these words. The finality, the possession that dripped all over Thor’s command. Although he was technically already considered Thor’s, his King saw fit to firmly remind him of that fact.  
“I shall have Ylva bring me what you’ll be wearing,” Thor called after him. Loki felt himself blush as he remembered the untimely fate of the first outfit Thor had him wear. 

-

Thor felt like a mindless animal.  
It was all he could do to hold himself back from marching in the baths straight after Loki and forcing him to take the entirety of his hard cock into his hot, wet mouth. Hold his raven hair in a death grip in his hand, tell him to suck, and unravel as Loki made him cum hard. Gently running his fingers through his Jotunn’s hair as he called for him. The tantalizing stuff of dreams. 

However, he had more respect for Loki than that, as much as lower demons inside of himself tried to argue against that. And, oh, how they had cheered and raged when Loki looked at him with those eyes, and told him with a tint of snark, that he was misunderstanding his role as Loki’s Master. No, Thor thought to himself. He had to push back the thoughts that clawed at his mind to be dwelled on and make himself call for Ylva to bring him the dress. Thankfully, it wasn’t long before Ylva brought it to him, her cheeks flaming with suspicion and nerves. Thor sighed and set the dress aside, his eyes lifting towards Loki’s still silhouette behind the screen of the baths. Thor bit his lip. Surely, if he approached Loki slowly and spoke softly enough, he wouldn’t be too frightened by Thor’s sudden, urgent desire?

Or other things, the sensual demons inside of him jeered. Thor lost himself inside of thoughts that contained things like tying Loki up in a series of intricate knots and unkindly ropes, ones that would leave deep indents, and ruby red skin. Running his hands all over his slave’s body as he was dressed in such an outfit, hearing those soft, almost feminine moans. Forcing him to touch himself until he was on the very edge of climax, and then ordering him to stop - over and over. Make him beg Thor for release.  
Dressing Loki in the finest things imaginable and having him stand obediently, tastefully at his side as he sat on the throne of Asgard. 

Thor longed to show everyone that Loki was his, and his alone. Publicly, without shame. Damn what Loki thought about his own worth, Thor would show him undeniably that Thor possessed no greater gift than the Jotunn prince. Lost in thought, Thor found his eyes dart over to the lovely dress that Ylva had brought for Loki. It was quite a beautiful thing - a simple dress that ended in a halter top, the ribbons dainty and slender at their beginning and wider at the end of its long trail. Its cream color slowly gave way to a faint green, most obvious down at the edges. The green reminded Thor of Loki’s eyes.  
He hoped this time he wouldn’t tear the poor thing into shreds.


	5. Violent Delights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been A REALLY LONG TIME since I've updated, but I'm back. Thank you so much for waiting!

“Am I to wear this now?” Loki asked, casting his eyes down in a half hearted attempt to hide the coloring of his face.

Thor smirked at the adorable sight before him, but looked out at the black night sky that was dotted with stars and pale shadows of the moons. Acting on pure desire, Thor pulled Loki’s damp figure to him and kissed him roughly, yanking on his hair possessively. As he paused to kiss and bite at his neck, Thor found himself growling as he felt Loki shiver, as he heard his helpless moans. While Thor adored every bit of Loki’s pale skin, he watched himself grab it harshly at his Jotunn’s hips, his fingertips pressing deep into the flesh. 

“No,” Thor finally answered. “Tomorrow, my pet.”

“I am not a pet,” Loki replied a little defensively. However, he couldn’t hide his embarrassed smile from his King for long.

“Forgive me. I could not resist. I’ve warned you of this,” Thor answered, taking Loki’s hand and kissing it once. “You’re so beautiful,” Thor said softly, “but the night has aged. Come to bed as you are. Unless, of course, you wish for your own privacy. I will not object.”

-

Loki inhaled sharply. For one, he had not realized just how late in the night it had become, and for another, he wasn’t expecting Thor to present him with such an offer.

Every last nerve inside him told him to stay with Thor, to go back to bed with his King, like the both of them wanted.  
But his grim sensibility chastised that it would only make things worse later. He was sure that he would be waking up alone. He might as well plan on it.

“My King, I don’t want to trouble you in your own chambers. Surely, my status doesn’t grant me such a privilege. I feel I haven’t earned my keep yet, if you understand,” Loki said, covering himself in a simple black robe that Thor had lying around. “Of course, you will have the last word, my King.” 

Loki hoped he sounded convincing. He wanted Thor to hear his silent plea. Make me stay.

Thor’s eyes were clouded over with a terrible mixture of sadness and disappointment. Loki felt a jab of guilt in his gut, and regretted listening to reason. Before he could open his mouth and change his mind, Thor stood and gave Loki a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

“My dear, I may be your King, but I put your wellbeing far above my own desires. You will be here for many nights. That is plenty of time for us to be together. For now, please - rest as you wish,” Thor said, opening his chamber door for Loki. 

Loki looked and looked at the invitation, at Thor’s gentle expression. He felt as if he were going to choke if he didn't follow him.

Nodding his head, Loki made to turn away and smiled sadly. “Then I will take my leave now, King. I bid you goodnight.” As Loki walked away quickly, he noticed that Thor didn't answer him. Didn't make a single sound, in fact. Please call out to me. Please command me to stay. Say something, anything!  
But nothing came.  
As soon as he felt it was safe, Loki looked behind him, but all he saw was the empty marble hallway, looking ten times more menacing in the dark of night. 

It seemed every soul in the castle was sleeping - even the wind dared not whisper. Gripping his robe tighter around him, Loki sought out his own chambers. They were, of course, smaller than Thor’s, but just as lavish. Loki couldn't care less about that. He threw himself on the bed, biting his tongue so that he wouldn't give in to waves of agonized sobs. 

It didn't matter how much Loki wanted Thor to love him, it couldn't be denied that the root of this was steeped in political security and economic well being. Cold, bloodless things that Thor had defied in every way by how he made love to Loki.  
_No,_ Loki thought to himself grimly, _not make love. Fuck. Something quick and rough, to make no connection to whatsoever._

Although there wasn't a single thing that rationalized this, the Jotunn prince held on to it with a fierce determination. He ignored the thought that it would crumble to dust in the face of Thor’s warm, sensual embrace.  
No, he couldn't bear to explore that thought further. Otherwise, he might find himself in Thor’s bed faster than he could realize. 

The view from his window was beautiful, like Thor’s, proudly displaying the splendor of the night sky. The stars reflected in the water as bright pinpricks of light, the only things that kept him company in the long night without his King. 

_-_

Thor shut the door, then punched the wall beside him in frustration. It only stung a bit.  
“Damn it all!” Thor hissed, running a hand through his hair roughly. He was gritting his teeth, his shoulders were tightly locked into place. _What kind of idiot am I?_ Thor asked himself. _I gave him the choice to leave me without thinking. Idiot, idiot, idiot!_

Thor landed back down onto the rumpled bed sheets, holding his head in his hands. He forced himself to breathe deeply, once, twice, three times. Everyone in the palace, no, the entire Kingdom of Asgard knew that he could do unpredictable things once he got hot headed. The last thing he needed was for Loki to possibly hear him expressing his anger and anguish. 

The sheets felt cool on his half naked form. The pillows and sheets next to him still smelled like Loki - gardenias, vanilla, and cold air. Although Loki’s impression had already faded from the bed itself, if Thor concentrated enough, he could conjure up Loki’s presence beside him still. Thor stared at the high ceiling, trying to formulate a kind of plan for tomorrow - the ultimate goal being to keep Loki by his side, day and night. 

He would have Loki wear that beautiful dress, as he had already planned, and he would have Loki be at his side as Thor lounged on the throne, listening to the requirements and duties of the day that he had to attend to. His slave. His beautiful, enticing slave. All his, only his, to do with as he saw fit. 

Thor stopped himself in mid thought. Loki, by all technical means, belonged to him. Loki even told Thor himself that Thor needed to fully realize his role as Loki’s master. Thor imagined himself wrapping his finger around one of the delicate ribbons hanging from Loki’s dress, whispering to Loki that there’d be no hope of him retiring to his own chambers that night. 

A warm wave of confidence and arousal slithered down his spine, but it did little to calm the disrest in his chest. The teasing thought of pulling Loki into his waiting lap, kissing him until his worries melted away, was extremely tempting. But no matter how much Thor longed to go snatch Loki from his private chambers, Thor wouldn’t allow himself to do such a thing - to go back on his word. 

The dark night sky seemed to mock him. It seemed to mock Thor’s being alone, too weak willed to fully take advantage of his authority. Thor tossed and turned, unable to peacefully fall asleep for some time. Even in his dreams, he saw those beautiful eyes that haunted him in his waking life - cold crystals that hid all of Loki’s doubt. 


	6. In Bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter. Feel free to tell me what I can improve on, or anything else, in the comments! Chapter seven will be up soon.

“Come here,” Thor commanded in a whisper. “Come to me, pet.” Thor’s hands scrambled to secure an unbreakable hold on his barely awake Jotunn beauty. Thor had ordered Loki to be risen from his bed, and hurried over to Thor’s chambers, as soon as he approached the edge of the dream world. 

“Master,” Loki slurred, clearly unable to think up a full sentence. Thor didn't fare much better, but rather used his body and his gagged passion to speak for him. Thor gently pulled Loki’s soft hair back, having Loki expose his neck. The King feasted on his slave’s neck, giving quick bites and langrous kisses. 

“Master,” Loki said again, letting out a moan as Thor let his hands grope and linger wherever he pleased. “I'm not a pet,” he protested weakly.   
Thor huffed out a laugh and bit Loki’s bottom lip. “Yes you are,” Thor countered, sitting on the bed and pulling the drowsy prince into his lap. Impatient, Thor began grinding his lust against Loki, unable to restrain himself. Thor shamelessly watched as Loki’s cock stiffened, his eyes bearing no trace of his hesitation of yesterday. 

“That’s right. Stand, pet,” Thor demanded, guiding Loki off of his lap. Once Loki had obeyed, Thor removed what little clothing they both had on, and went down on his knees. He lifted his eyes up to Loki’s, taking the tip of his cock into his mouth. When Thor heard Loki’s sharp gasp, he smiled and licked every throbbing inch, sucking gingerly on the tip again. Without warning, he took all of Loki into his mouth and sucked, ignoring the few urges he had to gag. It amused him that he hadn’t noticed Loki’s impressive size before now - of course, he had been blinded by his own passion for this sensual, alluring, vulnerable prince. 

-

“ _Master,_ ” Loki moaned, tossing his head back and digging his fingers into the side of Thor’s bed, not daring to hold on to Thor’s head, knowing that he couldn’t resist fucking Thor’s warm, perfect mouth. Certainly that wasn’t to be allowed from him - he was the slave, he was no longer a prince who could unquestionably take advantage of such things. But Thor’s cock sucking skills were unparalleled - and it was getting harder and harder for Loki to keep his hands away from his King. Soon, he let out a strangled plea to do so - and he was horribly embarrassed as soon as the words left him. 

Thor ceased for a moment.  
“You may do whatever pleases you,” Thor answered, his voice quiet and raspy as he shut his eyes and took Loki back into his mouth, his hands running over Loki’s thighs and groping his ass as Loki cracked and gripped Thor’s hair, thrusting his hips in tight little jerks. The room had already become warm and scented with sex, and it drove them both even deeper into this private, passionate world they had created. 

Loki didn’t quite take into account that Thor’s expert movements and the slickness of his mouth would bring him close to the edge sooner than he wanted. Biting his lip, he concentrated on lasting out as long as he could, doing whatever possible to impress and please Thor. That fire that was growing hotter within him hit a boiling point, threatening to spill over.   
“Master,” Loki panted, “please, stop, if you keep going I’ll-” Loki stopped to moan at the feeling of Thor’s slick finger searching for and sliding into his entrance, slowly inserting and withdrawing in an intoxicating rhythm. 

Unable to fight back, Loki gave up his worthless protest, and gripped onto Thor even tighter as he came in Thor’s mouth, Thor’s tongue swiping all over his cock. He felt his face flush as pleasure unlike he’d ever known took over all of his senses - he might have moaned helplessly, might have called out Thor’s name, might not have made a sound - Loki couldn’t be sure. The intensity of his orgasm bathed everything in a senseless light. Even Thor withdrawing his mouth slowly felt amazing. Loki’s entire body was overly sensitive, and his legs had given out, making him land on the bed. 

-

Thor stood again, smirking and biting his lip as he gazed at the beautiful sight before him - his panting, sexy, flushed slave, his pitch black hair no longer combed and sleek, but sticking to his face in strands, sweat making it a damp, wonderful mess. Thor leaned over Loki, kissing a slow line down his snowy chest. He rose again, scanning over the art piece that was Loki’s body. Loki’s breath had deepened, and he met Thor’s eyes. “Master,” he prompted, raising one eyebrow. Thor felt an intense surge of dominance, and pinned Loki’s wrists down to the bed, kissing him deeply. 

“I believe I already warned you about using that title. Look at you, you’re so spent already, but if you call me that again, I won’t be able to spare you,” Thor whispered, kissing and nipping at Loki’s neck once more. A high pitched moan left his little slave, making him shudder with need. 

“I meant- to ask-” Loki stuttered, as Thor continued his assault on all of Loki’s sensitive areas. “-why you serviced me, instead of the… other way around. My King, really - ah - please know that I’m more than willing to do that for you at any time.”   
“I wanted to,” Thor sighed, lifting himself up a bit so that he could see Loki. “But if it displeases you, then I am sorry.” Thor felt his heart sink a little bit, settling uncomfortably in his stomach. He swallowed, suddenly uncomfortable. 

Loki leaned up towards Thor, putting his now freed hands on Thor’s chest. “My King, of course you didn’t offend me. As you can tell…” Loki said, kissing Thor with a nervous manner, “I loved it.”  
“Loki,” Thor answered, stroking the prince’s face, “You have no idea how badly I want you to stay here, to finish your role, and rule by my side. I’m trying to take this role of yours slowly.” Thor found himself pausing, suddenly losing his confidence in making eye contact. “You have the full authority to call off this entire arrangement, should you desire. I’d curse myself forever if you saw fit to leave me, Loki.” 

-

As Loki registered Thor’s exact words, he stopped breathing. He stared into Thor’s eyes, his lips parted. Yes. Thor not only spoke those words to him, but the sadness that was in his voice was unmistakable.   
Oh, the power of pathos.  
Loki felt his heart constrict, aching to let in, let in, Thor’s intentions. He saw himself pull Thor down to kiss him, and the logical part of him raged against every taste, every single kiss, every touch that Thor lavished upon him. Thor caressed and kissed Loki not with impatient fire, but with softness, and quiet passion. Loki could turn off his emotions if Thor was being brisk and heated, but when Thor treated him like this, as if Loki was infinitely fragile, it broke his defenses, and he found himself crafting space in his heart for this beautiful King of Asgard. It made him want to imagine days where they would wake up together in their shared bed, the waterfall outside hissing gently, the sounds of Asgard muted and golden. Him, and the King of Asgard, Thor, his, his, all his. 

“My love?” Thor whispered, his eyes showing despair. Loki realized he hadn’t answered yet. “K-King, my King, I don’t- I do not wish to leave. I will stay as long as it pleases you.”   
_My love._ Loki felt his heart beating quicker. Thor smiled sadly at this, and kissed Loki once more.  
“Now, go use the baths. This morning, my advisory board is having an important meeting, and I wish for you to be there by my side. I also need to bathe… but then I’d never let us leave,” Thor chuckled, kissing Loki’s neck. Loki moaned, chills racing down his skin. It embarrassed him that he was still so sensitive. Picturing Thor fucking him mercilessly in the baths made him blush furiously, so he sat up quick and hastily grabbed his new garments. 

 

“As you wish, my King,” Loki answered, rushing to the screen doors. Loki swore that he still heard Thor chuckling behind him, but couldn’t make himself turn around. His heart pounding like a drum, Loki set himself down into the steaming water, wincing at the hot temperature. He sat for a while, making himself relax from the emotional and physical roller coaster he had been thrown on this morning. He looked at the dress again, and found himself admiring the simple beauty of it. He loathed traditional men’s clothing, and always preferred something that was beautiful even to look at. 

Ylva was there as he exited the bath, needlessly informing him that she was there to help him dress.  
“No, really, it’s ok. I can dress myself.”  
“S-Sir, I’ve been given strict orders from the King himself to assist you. Please just let me.” Loki quickly gave up his stance, and tried not to be shy that someone was helping him dress as if he were a child.   
“He’s making quite the princess out of you,” Ylva giggled, tying the long ribbons of Loki’s pale dress.   
“I’m- I was- a prince,” Loki started.   
“Just an expression, dear,” Ylva answered, smiling as she walked Loki out of Thor’s chambers and gave him vague directions to the throne room.

Loki did feel stunning in this dress, but the anxiety of not arriving in time for Thor’s meeting set him on edge. He recognized the halls well enough, but couldn’t recall exactly how to get to the throne room. He hated the thought that he would have to ask, but he could deal with it as long as he didn’t displease and embarrass Thor by being late. However, the next corner he turned revealed the sound of Thor’s deep voice to him, and Loki felt his heart pound. 

He followed the sound of Thor’s voice, but halted as soon as he approached the threshold of the throne room. This would be the first time that Loki would officially appear by Thor’s side. He couldn’t screw anything up, not even the slightest mishap. Taking a small amount of comfort that Thor would be beside him, Loki stepped into the throne room, and his eyes landed on a silk green ribbon, fashioned into a delicate leash, dangling from Thor’s hand.


End file.
